A Twisted Mind
by Fandomainiac
Summary: Clarissa Fray was an ordinary child. She had ordinary friends, ordinary parents, and an ordinary life. She was a happy girl. She never thought anything would ever go dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character Or settings! Well not yet at least!**

Prologue:

Clary Adele Fray was just and ordinary girl. With ordinary friends and ordinary parents. She was a happy girl. She never thought anything would ever go dark.

**Sorry! This chapter is REALLY SHORT! The next will be much longer! I promise! this is more of a prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings... Yet. Mwahaha**

It was raining that day. The day they died. I still have nightmares, eight years later. Dad, behind the wheel, waving goodbye. Mom, checking her makeup in the mirror, like she always did. They were going to a dinner party that night. I watched as thy backed out of the driveway, as they drove down they street. I watched as a semi-truck barreled into them. I watched them as they spun, out if control, flipping and rolling into a it finally hit the wall, it didn't even look like a car anymore. It's roof was caved in, the doors missing, the front almost turned inside out. When I saw the blood dripping out, I felt light-headed. I was willing myself not to faint saying," _they need you. They need you to stay awake for them."_ It didn't work. The last thing I saw before darkness overcame me was a flash of white-blond hair.

I'm sixteen now. I've been in more orphanages and foster homes than I can count. Each one was different from the last. Not necessarily for the better. I get teased for my appearance a lot. For my fiery red hair, my freckles, my pale complexion, and most off all, my scars from when I got punished by my foster parents and from when I punish myself. It happens frequently now. The teasing and taunting gets so harsh and unbearable that I lock myself in my room, pull out my suitcase, and take out the box of razors nestled under my clothes. I make long streaks on the inside of my arm. That's what happened today. The girls, one in particular, named Josie screeched the words, "why are you even alive you depressed bitch?! Someone as ugly as you should be in the ground!" That snapped me in two. I started sobbing and running to my room, leaving the other girls snickering behind me. I took out a knife and made a cut on my forearm, next to the others. Relief hit me. _This is what you deserve. __  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except those i create. **

As I dabbed the blood off my arm, my eyes drifted to the window. There was a boy, around my age, running down the street. I only caught a glimpse of him, but even that was perfect. he was extremely beautiful, with golden hair golden eyes, and a golden smile that seemed to glow. But i saw past that. I saw his smile was more of a smirk and his eyes sparkled mischievously. I saw why he was running. There was a girl, the same age, with blonde hair and brown eyes. she wore minimal clothing, and what she did wear exposed a lot of skin. _Slut_ i thought. That's when i heard the pounding at the door.

I rolled my eyes, pulled down my sleeve to cover my cuts and scars, and opened the door to reveal my best, (and only) friend, Simon." I have been knocking on the door for like ten minutes! That is 600 seconds of my life, wasted!" He informed me casually, striding in and plopping on my bed. " sorry, i was... distracted." i admitted. "looking at pretty boys through your window?" he asked smiling. I blushed."maybe..." He stole a look through my window. " that's Jace. Don't even try. He's a player. he just uses girls and throws them away" Simon told me. I scoffed. "like i would even try! I mean who would even want me?" I said looking down at the ground. " I know one person" he said softly. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. " nevermind" he said in a rushed voice." but you never know Clary" he said winking. I know why.

about a year ago, when i was a sophomore, I tried dating "bad-boy" Sebastian Verlac. He ended up trying to rape me. Luckily Simon was walking nearby, and heard my screams for help. that's how i met him. we've been friends ever since. I sighed. " i know. I never should've tried dating someone like that." he looked at his clock." i have to go, i'll see you tomorrow Clare-bear, 'Kay?" "M'kay!" I replied. "well see you then!" he walked out and closed the door. " see you" i said softly. I stole one more look out the window at Jace. or as i like to call him golden Boy. I sighed as i noticed he was making out with the slut. _he'd never go for someone like me._ I silently cried myself to sleep and dreamt about the golden boy.

**A.N.- I am so excited for halloween! I am going as a shadowhunter. sort of a cross between isabelle and Clary. Leaning more towards Clary. i even made my own stele. comment what you are going to be for halloween. If you are dressing up of course. I go for free candy. GO CANDY! Well i hope to post the next chapter soon. Sorry the chapters are so short... I'M OUT BITCHES! Jk**


End file.
